1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which is capable of performing an initial setting and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, users may utilize various types of display apparatuses such as a smart phone, a tablet, a television, and so on.
When a user purchases such a display apparatus and tries to use it for the first time, the user may perform an initial setting for the display apparatus, and when the initial setting is completed, the user may use the functions of the display apparatus appropriately.
In this case, in response to the users not being good at using the display apparatus or have some disabilities, it may be difficult for users to perform the initial setting by only using an initial setting method provided by the display apparatuses of the related art.
Accordingly, a method of allowing users to perform the initial setting of a display apparatus with ease is desired.